The Very Dangerous Mission
by SIGsquirrel
Summary: My very first fan fiction!! Yay!!!!!!!!! Basically, Ax and Taco Bell. You get the idea. Please review!!! Flame all you want as long as you review. *CHANGED USERNAME*
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Animorphs. ::sigh:: Now that would be nice. Anyway, I also do not own Taco Bell.  
  
A/N I was a little hyper when I wrote this, so take that into mind. Do not forget, this story is supposed to be FUNNY. You do not want to know how many people thought this was a serious story. Also, r/r.  
  
The Very Dangerous Mission  
  
Jake  
  
My name is Jake. I cannot tell you my last name or any other information about me. If I do they could find me. They are the-.  
  
"Jake, what are you writing?"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Viral. Just something for English."  
  
"Okay, but this is math class now. Please concentrate."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Anyway, my name is Jake. You probably have heard all of this already so I'll just cut to the chase. I had to think of a way to tell my friends Marco, Cassie, and Rachel to go to Cassie's barn after school. I had an important mission to work out. I knew what classes all of them were in. I decided to go for the subtle approach.  
  
"Mr. Viral, can I go to the bathroom. I need to get, I mean, go.there now," I asked.  
  
"If you must, Jake."  
  
I quickly hurried out of the classroom and down the hall to the science class. I knew Cassie and Marco were in there. Unfortunately, we also knew this teacher was a Yeerk. I would have to be extremely sneaky. I could not arouse suspicion. I knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"Excuse me, I need Marco and Cassie for a project that for some reason we all got paired together. We normally hardly ever see each other in a group, like at the mall or something."  
  
"Do you have a note?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh, my dog ate it?"  
  
"I am sorry but you will just have to wait until after school, in about twenty minutes."  
  
Fortunately I had already flashed the secret signal to meet at Cassie's barn. It consisted of pulling my ear twice and then scratching my nose three times. Marco nodded, Cassie just stared blankly at me. Then Marco reached over and whispered in her ear. She nodded, also.  
  
After that, I went to the history classroom to tell Rachel. She sat by the door and after tapping on it several times and ducking when the teacher looked over, she finally turned and saw me give the signal.  
  
Finally I could rest assured. My friends would be there. Ax and Tobias already knew because of Ax's telepathic powers that had appeared last night. I went back to class then, but had to go to the bathroom and asked to leave again. Mr. Viral gave me a funny look and said yes. By the time I finished, school was over. I quickly morphed and flew to the barn. Everyone else was already there.  
  
"What is the mission this time, Jake?" asked Marco.  
  
"Go attack the Yeerk pool?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Try and steal a Bug fighter so Ax can get home?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Go identify more Controllers?" asked Marco.  
  
Ax, don't you know? asked Tobias.  
  
No, alas my powers have vanish. Please tell O Great Prince Jake.  
  
"Okay, everyone. This is going to be our toughest mission yet."  
  
Everyone held his or her breath.  
  
"We are going to.go to Taco Bell."  
  
Gasp.  
  
"And not leave till Ax can eat the hot sauce without going crazy."  
  
"No!" everyone except Ax cried.  
  
"That is impossible, Jake." Marco.  
  
"We could never accomplish it." Cassie.  
  
"Let's not do it!" Rachel.  
  
Jake, that is insane!! Tobias.  
  
Even I know I could not do that, O Great Prince Jake. Ax.  
  
"Well, we're doing it."  
  
  
  
A/N Well? Should I continue?? Please review and tell. Give me some ideas too. If you don't like it tell me why. Thanks! 


	2. The Mission

"Jake, nooooooooo!!! Please, anything but that. I'll.I'll.stop telling bad jokes!!" Marco cried.  
  
"Oh, Marco, be quiet. If you be good, well, you know," said Rachel, giving him a meaningful glance.  
  
Rachel! exclaimed Tobias.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it bird-boy," she said.  
  
"Anyway," I continued, "we are doing this tonight, at 7:00. Ax and Tobias, you'll fly to the roof of Taco Bell and morph humans and sneak in from up top. Cassie you go in as you and guide Rachel, who will be a fly, to the bathroom where she will demorph. Marco and me, we will sneak in through the back and go through the kitchens. Everyone got that?"  
  
"Why don't we all just walk through the door?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Because!" I snapped. "Well, see you all at seven." With that I left and walked the two miles to my house and then morphed to bird in my backyard and flew into my window. We couldn't use morphing for just fun. Nope, not at all.  
  
When I walked downstairs, Tom was in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, midget, where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Umm.I was out.umm.planning," I said.  
  
"Planning what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. A trip to Taco Bell with friends and Ax, I mean, Phillip."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Phew, that was a close one. I would have to be more careful next time. I quickly grabbed something to eat and did my homework. Us, Animorphs, had to keep our grades up. If I slipped down to a D-, instead of my usual D, my parents would start to get suspicious. By the time I struggled through the questions on the five times table it was nearly seven. I said good-bye to Tom and left.  
  
  
  
I flew to the Taco Bell and demorphed in the back. I was mad. Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and Ax were all human by the door. They disobeyed direct orders! Now they must pay. Muahahaha!!! Oh, sorry, anyway, they were in trouble.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I asked.  
  
"We decided to overrule you," said Cassie.  
  
"We didn't like what you were doing," said Marco.  
  
"So get out of here," said Rachel.  
  
"But this is mutiny!"  
  
"We know," said Ax. "We. Eee. Weee. Wee wee."  
  
"Fine," I said, "you want it that way. I'm leaving. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Jake!" everyone called. I walked away. Never to be heard or seen of again. At least until school tomorrow.  
  
1 Rachel  
  
1.1 After Jake walked away, we went in to the Taco Bell. I went up to the counter and order a burrito with extra hot sauce. We sat down at a booth. I put the food in front of Ax. He slowly unwrapped it, and then put it into his mouth. Everyone in the restaurant gathered around. We held our breath. Ax chewed and swallowed. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Suddenly he opened them.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 "Yum, that was good. Can I have some more?" he asked.  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Everyone in the restaurant cheered. We had done it!  
  
"Good job, Ax," Cassie said.  
  
"Next stop McDonalds," said Tobias.  
  
"Did somebody say McDonalds?" Ax sang.  
  
"Oh, Ax. You are too funny. Can I marry you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"Rachel!" Tobias and Marco exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, be quiet boys. Ax is my man, or Andalite, now."  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Rachel," said Cassie.  
  
"Is there a minister in the house?" Tobias asked.  
  
"I'm one. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, do you take Rachel ---- to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked some guy.  
  
"I do," Ax replied.  
  
"Let's do it!" I said.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
We kissed. Everyone threw Spanish rice and we danced the Mexican hat dance. Our honeymoon was at the Cinnibon factory and we had 2 kids, named Frederick and Jorge.  
  
The End!  
  
Well, how did you like it??? Remember, r/r!!!!! 


End file.
